Memories
by Kyoki Hinote
Summary: A briefly mentioned meeting between a young Regal and even younger Zelos is relived in the form of dreams. Extremely mild language, mild spoilers, easily flustered Regal, and adorable chibi Zelos. Horrible title.


Written by Kyoki Hinote  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tales of Symphonia.  
**Warning:** Minor spoilers (though if you've played the game, know who Regal is, but this story spoils something, you fail at life because you haven't learned of Regal's awesomeness yet. --;; ). Also a tiny, itty bitty bit of language.  
**A/N:** Oh my-- did I write something?! Holy crap, I did! Feel free to shoot me for not updating _Winter Nights_.

* * *

Letting out a small huff, Regal tucked a stray piece of blue hair behind his ear, checking his appearance in the mirror one last time before heading out of his room. A small tie held his shoulder-length hair back and he was wearing his most formal outfit. The seventeen year old wasn't particularly excited to be going to the Princess' birthday party (in his opinion, the Princess was a little brat) but he knew he had to accept the invitation… appearances and all that. 

_Why can't Mother attend these… frivolous events?_ He sighed. _I run the company, so she should go to all of these ridiculous gatherings. She likes parties, anyway._

Mentally groaning, he remembered that his mother **was** going to the party… and he _**still**_ had to attend!

If he knew inheriting his father's company meant going to the Princess' fifth birthday party, he would have given the damn thing to someone else. The company was more trouble than it was worth. He never asked to inherit it, never asked to be the president of a multi-million-dollar company at the age of fifteen. Unfortunately, the only thing his mother could do was gossip with her noblewoman friends, and his father was one of those people who insisted on the family business _staying_ the family business. Therefore, young Regal was assigned the role of president of the Lezerano Company, an assignment many people opposed. Of course, after the young man proved himself worthy of such a powerful and influential position, those who were against him were soon sucking up to the unconcerned teenager.

And now, he had to deal with the burdens that came with being nobility _and_ the president of the most important corporation in Tethe'alla… being invited to _every single party the Royal Family holds_ and, worse, being forced to **attend** _every single party the Royal Family holds,_ whether it be celebrating the end of a war or the Princess' cat's birthday

Running a hand through his hair, he silently walked outside and into the transport vehicle ready to take him to Meltokio.

* * *

Just as he had suspected, the party wasn't to celebrate the bratchild's birthday… instead, it was an excuse for noblepeople to gather in one place and gossip. Rather like his own birthday parties, actually. At least the food was decent, though he could easily do better. 

Regal was leaning against the wall, bored as hell. He'd delt with all the women's Oh-so-good-to-see-you's and My-how-you've-grown's, he'd dealt with all the men's About-the-company's and I've-got-business-proposition-for-you's, he'd even dealt with all the nobleladies around his age gushing over him… Although, the very thought of the annoying stalkers made him blush.

A tug on his pant leg made him blink and look down, noticing at once the small red-headed child holding onto the khaki material of his pants. The Chosen… said to be a very cheerful, adorable child, but Regal had never met him before.

Crouching down so he was face-to-face with the child, he smiled gently. "Hello."

"Hi." The boy said, smiling a little. "Who're you?"

"I am Regal Bryant." Regal humored the child, reaching out a hand for a shake. "It's nice to meet you, Zelos."

The child, most likely used to people knowing his name before he knew theirs, took Regal's much larger hand in his small one, shaking. "It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Bryant!"

"Call me Regal." He'd always had a soft spot for children, and the Chosen was no acception, but… being called Mr. Bryant always made him feel so old. Or like he was his father. He really was far too young for this…

"Okay! Regal, you're the president of the really, really big company Lezerano, right?" Zelos asked enthusiastically.

Chuckling, Regal nodded. "Yes, I am. You'll have to come to Altamira sometime and stay at our hotel. My treat."

"Really? Oooh, that's so cool! Thank you, Mr. Regal!"

"Can you just… call me Regal? Please?"

"Okay!"

* * *

Regal awoke, distant memories still ringing in the back of his mind. Turning, he looked over at Zelos, asleep in the bed next to him. _People change so much over time… It's a little scary, thinking about how much he has changed from that innocent, happy child. What could have happened to allow such a drastic change to take place?_

He sighed, noting that the sun was not up and everyone was asleep.

_It's late, and we're heading out tomorrow. This is not the time for reminiscing about the past and speculating on the personal lives of my companions. Now is a time for rest._

He carefully shifted in the bed, turning to the wall, attempting to regain his sleep.

If he was lucky, his sleep would be dreamless.

* * *

****

Well... I hate the ending. It's really weak. -stabs ending- I love cute lil chibi Zelos, though... x3 And easily-flustered Regal.

Feel free to review and leave constructive crit., this is just something I was inspired to write after randomly getting into ToS...


End file.
